Redemption
by poet8034
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance and no one deserves it more than Katherine. This is a story of redemption and a change of heart. This is leaning towards AU, but I don't care, if you don't like it don't read it. SPOILERS based on the latest episode of TVD.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is the other story I promised, SPOILER! If you have not seen the recent episode then don't read this yet. This idea popped into my head the minute I finished the episode. I hope this will bring you guys some happy Katherine, Nadia feels. The whole point of this story is about Katherine's redemption.**

**I DONT OWN TVD :( *sobs***

* * *

Katherine's stood in the church with Bonnie talking about how she injected Elena with Dr. Wes' vampire serum and that if she couldn't have Stefan than no one could. When she tries to cross over to the other side that she can't pass through. A gust of wind blows through the inside of the church and Katherine is pushed back to the entrance of the church. However, a figure appears within the church and pulls Katherine away from the dark abyss shielding her in a white light. This caused the wind to cease blow and silence surrounded the entire room. Katherine was shell shocked from the unknown force pulling her, to notice that someone masculine was holding her. Bonnie stood near the alter stunned at what she had just witnessed and looked to see that Katherine was bring held by a young man in his late teens early twenties in a full white suit with a baby blue tie. He had short brown hair and a defined face.

The man looked down at Katherine to see if she was ok and then looked to the dark space near the entrance of the church should be with hatred and scorn. Katherine came out of her daze and looked up at the man holding her protectively from the darkness that tried to take her. There was a sense of familiarity as she studied his face, but was pulled from her thoughts when a loud and bone chilling laughter coming from the darkness across the room.

"**You have not business being young angel, she belongs to me. And I will take her by force if I must.**" The voice said with mirth as it echoed throughout the church.

"Enough of your games Lu, come out from the shadows and face me so we can discuss this peacefully, since you dare step foot in this house." The man in the white suit said to the shadows.

"Very well, I see not harm in being civil." Lu said as he entered from the shadows, he wore a black suit with a red tie. He had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and bore a sadistic smile that could kill. He stopped about a couple of feet away from the angel and Katherine as agreed to talk about their current situation more seriously.

"You can't protect her from me, her misdeeds have ushered her into my care and she will suffer for what she has done." Lu said in a diplomatic tone.

The man holding Katherine put her down and placed her behind him giving her a sympathetic look and a smile of reassurance. He then looked to Lu and glared at him.

"This may be true, but her misdeeds were due to the actions of another and she did she had to in order to protect herself that of the one she loved that had just passed through the gateway. Katerina deserves redemption for her actions and I will see to it that she has it." He argued

Lu gave a blood-chilling laugh that resonated throughout the room causing both Katherine and Bonnie to take a few steps back, but the man in white held his ground.

"There is nothing you can do to save this one kid and it's going to take a _great_ deal to change my mind about this one." Lu said as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Then let us make a compromise. I've known you for over a thousand years Lu and I know for a fact that there is one other person that you crave more than Katerina."

Lu looked at the angel with shock and just threw his head back in laughter at what was just proposed and knew that this creature of the divine was something else. Katherine looked at Lu with fear and hoped that whoever this person was in front of her would find a way to save her.

"Kid, you are willing to make a deal with the devil in order to save this one soul. That it just hilarious but there is no one, so hand her over." He said with seriousness at that last comment.

"Nicklaus" was all the he said to Lu

Lu looked at the his divine rival and gave feral grin at the mention of Nicklaus' name and immediately became intrigued at what his counterpart was going to propose.

"You've caught my attention now kid. What are you proposing?" the devil asked

"I propose we make a trade Katerina for Nicklaus. However, you and both know that we take great enjoyment at watch what the living do with there free will." the young man said in turn.

Lu rubbed his chin as he pondered what the young angel was suggesting and the thought of finally capturing the Original Hybrid was something he had wanted for over a millennium. Also there was the other comment her mentioned as well about the beings of the Messiah and there undeniable amount of free will.

"If what I think you are suggesting is true then we still have a problem. The amount of Nicklaus' transgressions does not even out if we make this trade. What do you have in mind to correct this little error?" Lu said in a neutral tone making sure that this pact will not come back to bit him in the ass or that of his divine rival.

Katherine remained silent as she watched the conversation between these two creatures, this was smart on her part due to if that she would to talk out of turn or make the situation worse for herself. What she could not seem to grasp was that they were fighting over her and the mention of Klaus made the scene unfolding before her all the more interesting.

"I suggest that we strip Nicklaus of his abilities and give them to Katerina and make her the new head of his vampire bloodline and the I one other recommendation that will help Katerina in her redemption of her sins. This will allow her to make the right choices and further diminish the entity that is Katherine Peirce and being forth Katerina Petrova." he said speaking as a businessman

"Oh, and what is this _recommendation_ that you wish to purpose?" Lu said raising an eyebrow

"Bring back her daughter, Nadia," he said without missing a beat

Katherine and Bonnie both let out a gasp at the idea of bring back Nadia from the dead, Katherine most of all felt complete and utter joy as tears started to well in her eyes and fall down her face. The thought of having her daughter back would be a great way for her to start fresh and remove herself from the drama of her doppelgänger and her little gang.

Lu's eyes went wide at the boys comment and thought he was insane or just plan stupid.

"You must be joking?! That is out of the question, you are suggesting that we bring back her child along with make her an original. And I though I was insane." Lu shouted

"Yes, and the ramification for this are not an issue with making Katerina an original she will take Nicklaus' place that is why I said we strip him of his immortality and his years, giving them to Katerina. And returning her daughter will be the step in the right direction for her redemption. The balance is still kept if you resurrect Nadia in exchange for Nicklaus life." he said as he brought forth all the facts making sure all their basses were covered.

Lu took in what the young man had said and thought about the details about within the deal and as he hated to admit it he was right. All the elements were covered and the balance between the living and the dead were met. Also the fact that he was getting his prized soul of the Original Hybrid was a bonus.

"If I chose to agree to this, we must consult the creator of purgatory to allow Nadia to pass back through the gateway. And her little anchor behind you must remain silent about what she has seen so far." he said as her looked passed the man in white looking straight at Bonnie, who froze when she was mentioned.

"I agree, this agreement of _ours_ includes Qetsiyah as well, since she is Purgatory's creator," the angel said as he turned to look at Bonnie and Lu did the same. Katherine remained close to the angel who saved her and was curious to see what was going to happen next.

Bonnie looked at both men and Katherine who were now facing her and she gulp at what they might do now since she is the anchor to the other side. '_Fuck me, and my choice of being the anchor_'

* * *

**Ok I know I'm picking on Klaus and its not that I don't like, its that I needed a jackass and he fit the bill so don't hate me. Please review it will make me feel happy and hopefully this will make you want to see where I take this. Now I am going to go sob and eat chocolate and think that both Katherine and Nadia are alive and not dead. **

**Catcha Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter you've been waiting for, I apologize for it being late work has been a pain but I finally got some free time to write the chapter and I spent all night working on it just you guys because you are all awesome!**

**I don't own TVD**

* * *

Bonnie stood in fear at what was going to happen to her when the man named Lu said that they needed Tessa to continue with the idea of bring both Katherine and Nadia back from the dead. There was also the fact of what the two supernatural creatures of the divine and damned would do to her once everything is said and done.

The man in white looked to see the young teenager in complete and utter fear at both him and Lu. He knew that she would could be a problem if she would divulge what she saw after they were done. However, at the current moment he needed to ease her fears and try to make her feel calm and less scared.

"Bonnie, you need not fear me. I am only here to help Katerina and Nadia, however I cannot say the same for Lu. Though I would hope that he would see to reason just this once. All I need you to do is allow Qetsiyah to pass through your body so we may speak with her." He said in a reassuring tone to help the young women relax. Lu remained standing and let his rival do the talking for now.

"I…don't know how? All only how to let them passed through to reach the other side." Bonnie said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, you can Qetsiyah is the creator of the other side, which means she is the able to show herself to us. This will not cause you any pain like when she passed through you the first time. All you need to do is focus on her to locate he in that world and tell her that we need to speak with her. Nothing more, nothing less." The angel said with encouragement.

Bonnie nodded her head and then focused on finding Tessa and sending her the message from the man in white. After a few minutes Bonnie let out a gasp as she felt something pass through he body and once she opened her eyes Qetsiyah stood in front of her. Qetsiyah looked around the church to take in her surroundings before she laid her eyes on Lu and the angel a few feet in front of him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the big bad Lucifer… and an angel as too. What is it that you need from me hmmm?" Tessa asked with a cunning smile.

"Ah, Qetsiyah its been some time. I see that you Silas with now and I must say I truly enjoyed the show to put on for us. But, enough of the pleasantries we need something from you, or in this case someone." Lu said in a cheeky tone.

The angel just rolled his eyes at the display between Purgatory's creator and Lu. He knew that they would always have a way with word when it came to their worlds. He could still feel Katerina pressed against him for protection and reassurance knowing that a deal would soon be made.

"Everything will be fine Katerina, I promise." The angel said as he placed his hand on her back to comfort her. Katherine smiled at him and gave a firm nod to his words and knew that she could trust him. They both turned their attention back to Tessa and Lu while they still boosted about their own egos.

"Mmhmm… If you two are done, could we move this a long. Lu I know you can't remain here for to long unless you would prefer Michael or Rafael to join us." The angel said with a smirk of his own, which caused Lu to growl at the young angel.

"Fine. Qetsiyah we _require_ that you allow us to have one of your newest arrivals to be resurrected back to her vampire state. If you would be so kind," Lu said in a nice tone with a fake smile.

"I take it you mean Nadia Petrova?" she asked

"Yes" the angel said firmly

"I see, and I take it that Katherine is to be brought back as well. You both know that the balance must be kept, so what are your plans to make sure it remains so?"

"Katerina and Nicklaus will trade places. In doing so he will be stripped of his immortality and his years along with being and original and it will be giving to Katerina. This will turn him human, and his werewolf side will not be a problem in this pact. And with giving Nadia back her full vampire body will even out the balance and will also give Katerina the redemption she deserves." The angel pitched.

"Hmm, the deal seems sound, but I would like to see what Nadia has to say about this." Tessa said. She then turned to Bonnie who stood behind her and looked into the girl's eyes and started to chant something causing Bonnie to gasp again. A light breeze flew through the church and then the sound of heels clicking on the ground could be heard from the side entrance of the building.

Katherine and young angel turned to see a young woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes walking in Tessa's direction. Katherine made a noticeable gasp seeing daughter again after seeing her die at the Boarding House. Within seconds tears started falling down her face and the amount of feeling that flooded her were unimaginable.

Nadia looked around and saw that she was no longer on the other side and no stood in a church. The younger Petrova turned to see five other people in the building two she didn't, then there was the young Bennett and Tessa. What caught her eye immediately was her mother standing next to a man with brown hair in a white suit with a blue tie. The man nudged her mother who looked at him and he nodded saying it was ok to see her.

Katherine and Nadia ran at each other and embraced in long over due hug that they wanted to last forever. Katherine gripped her daughter tight never wanting to let go and could not contain her tears. Nadia was not different and the fact that she is able to hold her mother again made it all the more enjoyable. She buried he face in he mother's neck and just cried, while Katherine rubbed her head and said sweet nothing in her ear.

The male angel just smiled at the moment the mother and daughter were sharing before him. Lu just wanted to gag to the sight, he enjoyed chaos and pain, but he looked to see Qetsiyah watching them and knew she received the answer she was looking for. The most surprising expression came from Bonnie as she watched Katherine and Nadia reconnect. She began to rethink of all of the things that Katherine once did and just knew that Nadia was a good influence on her and could change her for the better. Like what Elena has done for Damon.

After what seemed like an eternity Katherine released Nadia from their embrace and just looked into her daughter's beautiful brown eyes and cupped her hand to her face wiping her tears away.

"I have my answer Lu, you have my permission to bring Nadia back. However, she will remain with me until Nicklaus is dealt with." The 2000-year-old traveler said heading back to Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Nadia asked Katherine as she tried to regain control over emotions.

"Tessa will explain. I want you to do as she says, I will see you soon and this time you will never leave my sight, I promise." Katherine said then she kissed Nadia's forehead that lingered until she ushered her to go to Tessa.

Katherine made her way back to the angel that saved her from being taking to hell, and then turned to see Nadia stand with Qetsiyah. Nadia gave her a smile before she and Qetsiyah passed through Bonnie again returning to Purgatory until Nicklaus is dealt with.

"Well, do we have a deal?" The angel asked as he held out his hand to the angel.

"The terms are sound. I agree to your deal," Lu said and shook the divine beings hand and as their hands met a great crack of thunder went off shaking the church.

"Now, what are we going to do about you Ms. Bennett? We can't have you mentioning any of this and I will not be kept from my prize." Lu asked looking at the young teenage anchor.

"I won't say anything I promise, just please don't hurt my friends, or me" Bonnie pleaded.

"We will hold you to that child, for those who deal with the divine and the damned never live to tell the tale and Qetsiyah can always make another anchor with our help." Lu threatened.

"What will happen to me?" Katherine asked in a hush tone that no one could if it did not resonate off the church walls. The angel standing next to her turned and smile while Lu just scoffed.

"You and I will be together to strip Klaus of his abilities and transferring them to you. This will require my help another with some powerful witches." He said to the brown-eyed woman.

"But, I'm just a ghost and only you, Bonnie and _him_ can see me," she said while showing her distaste to Lu, who just brushed it off.

"That won't be a problem, because I will be making you ghostly form into a physical form. With you new physical form I will allow it to be that of a newborn vampire, which means your 500 years of strength will no longer apply to you. So I caution you on what you do _Katherine_ because one _very_ wrong mistake will put you right back within my grasp and there will be no one to save you that time." Lu said seriously.

Katherine remained silent after that to night and anger the demon least it come harm her. Bonnie did the same and stayed silent until he left and it was safe to do so.

"Well, I should be going. I will await for your call kid, though I find it interesting that you are willing to do this to your own brother, but I have no room to talk regarding my own brothers the basters they are." Lu said in a lax tone.

"I will send for you when we have Nicklaus. Good bye Lu" the young man said

"I look forward to it. Try not to cruel; you generosity is what sets you apart from those in your living family Henrick. Well ta ta" Lu said as he disappeared into the shadows once again. '_Damned Devil_' Henrick thought to himself once Lu left for his dwelling.

* * *

**You like? Didn't see that coming did ya. I tried to big Nadia and Katherine feels for you and I think I hit dead center. I would love the reviews they make me happy and I get that extra boost to write for you wonderful people.**

**Ta Ta for now :D**


End file.
